


Just Say Yes

by LazulinaLapi



Series: Altea High [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author, Awkward Shiro, Chemistry, Female pronouns for Pidge, First Dates, Flowers, M/M, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, so many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in an AU where everyone is in high school. On the way to Chemistry, Matt accidentally runs into Shiro in the hallway. Then has him as his Chem. project partner. Very soon Shiro falls for Matt, and wants to ask him out. However he's so bad at it he employs the help of Matt's sister Pidge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

Matt sat at the lunch table in the main quad of the campus of Altea High School. He sat with his sister Pidge and friend Lisa. As per usual Pidge would try to coax him into giving her his peanut butter sandwich, in exchange for her chips. Lisa asked Matt if he would consider running for chess club president and make an effort to try and join the anime club this year. "Mmm...maybe. It would be good to be in charge of the chess club. But I'm not sure if I want to join Anime club this year. It would just seem so stereotypical of me to join." He made a short glance at the binder Lisa had that was full of various manga drawings inside. She was going to be entering the National Comic Artist Competition this year. "Oh, well I hope you think more about it, Matt. We could sure use you in either club." Lisa laughed as she said it. She had always wanted people to be more involved in activities on campus. But what else do you expect from the Spirit of Publicity of the Student Council? "Yeah Matt, what if you could help with the chips made on the Gundam figures? In fact, talking about chips how about-" "No. I'm not trading my sandwich for your chips. And besides... don't you have your own sandwich?" "Well yeah. It's just that I ate mine during engineering with Mr. Garret." Matt rolled his eyes and gave Pidge half of his sandwich. She quickly proceeded to gobble down the piece in a few quick bites. After lunch ended and the bell had rung to go to class Matt packed up his things and began walking to Chemistry with Mr. Stoker. Until...he heard a voice chasing him down. All of a sudden he heard Pidge yelling and running after him. Matt began running fast and almost wanted to yell at her that she can't have the rest of his sandwich. Before he hit something, no, someone. When he opened his eyes he realized he had just ran straight into someone. Matt felt himself blush and began getting up and apologizing over and over again to the person he just ran into. It apparently gave Pidge enough time to catch up with her brother. "Hey Matt, are you ok? I tried to catch up with you to tell you that I have Chem with you." "Yeah, I'm fine I thought you were hunting me down for the rest of the sandwich. I'll see you there I guess." Matt walked ahead up the stair case to the class, rubbing his head. "Oh, hey Shiro. On your way to class? What do you have right now? You ok?" Pidge asked Shiro as he rubbed his left arm. "Umm, yeah. Thanks for asking Pidge. I was on my way to Chem with Stoker too. So...your brother. He really knows how to tackle a person." "Huh? Ohh..." She had a small mischievous smile and look in her eyes.

 

"Alright class, settle down. I know it's everyone's first day back from summer break. So today I'll assign class seats for the year and be telling you of what we'll be doing over the year. The seating chart is posted on the board. Look at it and then I'll take role from that." Mr. Stoker said as he adjusted his green-tinted glasses on his nose. Everyone rushed to the board to see who they'd sit next to for the rest of the year. Matt looked at where he was sitting and saw the name next his. 'Takashi Shirogane'. Matt sat down and then looked over at who just sat next to him. His eyes widened as he recognized the person sitting next to him. "Hi, I'm Shiro. I don't think we formally met in the hall." "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Matt. Matt Holt." "Yeah, I know your sister. I met her in Engineering." Matt looked over at his sister who was sitting next to the exchange student, Cric, with whom she seemed to be in an all out discussion with. "I guess she couldn't help but talk about me, huh?" Matt said laughing. They talked for a while until Mr. Stoker began speaking. 

"Alright class. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the year long project on Chemical Reactions. This involves both a slide show presentation and physical example. Also, everyone's will be different from each other and randomly assigned. Right now I want you and your partner to exchange information so you can contact each other." 

Shiro and Matt exchanged everything they could. Numbers, e-mails, various social media accounts, etc. "So. What do you think our project will be?" "I don't know, maybe something easy. Like a volcano." Both of them laughed at the idea of a getting a simple project. They finally got the envelope containing the topic they were going to do. Shiro opened the envelope and immediately blushed. "What is it Shiro? Is something wrong?" Matt grabbed the envelope from Shiro and read it. 'What does it mean to have "Chemistry" with someone?' Both boys sat there staring at the envelope blushing. Shiro could feel a strange feeling inside of him that he really couldn't understand. It was a feeling of want and need. Like as if he obtained what he wanted he'd feel utter happiness. 

Could it be that he wants _Matt?_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some people might think that Lisa and Cric are OCs. But it's actually a reference to the Vehicle Voltron characters from 1984.


End file.
